


The Return of the Hessian

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on the Tim Burton version of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Ironically, I started this in 2006... And then a little TV show came along with a similar plot in 2012. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

I’m Katrina Crane, great-granddaughter of Ichabod Crane and Katrina Van Tassel, the ones from the movie that Tim Burton based off of the Washington Irving story about the Headless Horseman and stuff. Confused? OK. I guess I’d better explain the whole, true story of Ichabod’s run-in with the Headless Horseman before I go off telling you about mine.  
Ichabod Crane was this guy from Connecticut (supposedly) who became the schoolmaster (old fancy word for teacher) in Sleepy Hollow, New York. And here starts Washington Irving’s story. Remember how in the end Ichabod went back to Connecticut (supposedly)? Well, he didn’t.  
Here comes Tim Burton’s grand scheme of things. He went to New York City (where he really came from) and became a constable.   
Then, as constable, he back to Sleepy Hollow to solve the Headless Horseman problem. For real. Lucky for him, nobody in Sleepy Hollow seemed to remember him. As if Lady Van Tassel had brainwashed everyone in all of New York State.


	2. A Reflection of the Past

It was October 1st, 2006. It was 5 in the evening, and I was at a stage crew meeting in the auditorium for the fall play of the drama club at my high school.  
As the director, Susan Fox, talked, I was playing with a key on a necklace that I always wear. My dad said that it used to belong to Ichabod Crane. Yeah, right. The fictional guy from the play we’re the stage crew for…  
“Katrina! Are you listening to me?!” Susan screamed at me.  
“Yes. I am so listening to you!” I replied.  
“Then, what was I saying?”  
“You were saying… that… we need to figure out why the actors have been getting those letters from the so-called Headless Horseman and who’s really sending them.”  
“Exactly. Y’know, you really should think about acting instead of always teching! It really looked like you weren’t paying attention!” she said.  
Whew. Lucky guess.  
Then, the light board operator, Ray Wood, spoke up. “I thought we were talking about the letters! Not random stuff!”  
What an idiot.

As I walked home, I continued to play with my key. The moonlight showed something that I’d never noticed before: two small letters. I.C.  
“I.C…. Ichabod Crane?” I thought aloud. “Nah! It couldn’t be. Could it?”  
As I walked up to my front porch, I thought I could hear voices coming from my attic bedroom window. Katrina, Katrina! it said.  
I started freaking out again. “That sounded like… Johnny Depp! It couldn’t have been. Probably just the wind,” I thought out loud.  
Except, there was no wind that night.


End file.
